The Biography
by hugoGrant
Summary: My theories on Levi and his past. Set after chapter 59, also uses information up till chapter 8 of no regrets. Eventually develops into Levi X Petra. M rating because of Levi's vocabulary.
1. Chapter 1

They want me for my crimes? My crimes? After all I have done. I knew I could not trust the government for long. I best run; make a new life.

Let's see. I don't need the gear or the uniform. There's the bag of essentials. It was a good time in the corps.

The street's quiet. It's better this way. I guess everybody is out to see Christa's coronation. Historia. That was thanks to me - as much as they hate me for it.

Something's off. I thought I heard something on the roof. Who came out? Shit! Wait; Armin? Who are the MPs?

"Heicho, we are placing you under arrest." Fuck.

"Please don't resist." So there were MPs on the roof. "Just come."

Damn it. "Alright." They had a carriage. Of course.

"I am sorry Heicho, it's for the greater good."

Captain criminal. "Call me Levi."Why does everybody gulp at that. It's my name, call me by carriage stopped. At least they did not force me out. Erwin? What? Why? They're going to kill him.

"Hello Levi."

That MP bastard. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Levi, Erwin has been entrusted to us as a part of the deal. We shall do with him as we please." The negotiations. Of course. The deal was the crown for a return of Mr. Riess. It certainly was not that simple. Well, what would a rude soldier like me know of all these political schemes. That didn't end well for Erwin.

Armin didn't look too comfortable. "Don't worry Armin."

"Levi. Trust them."

Erwin. "Fine. I'll try."

"They did not let me die - I chose this." A decision with many regrets.

"So?"

"Don't judge them by this. See the prosperity they will bring."

"They will not."

"Like a brat MP like you would know." That should shut him up.

"Any other last words Erwin?"

"Levi, don't let your skill go to waste. Armin, serve the corps well." Inspirational. But now he dies. How could he? The MP killed him. I hope there was no pain. "Don't get attached, Levi." Captain Ackerman's ghost - giving me advice even after I killed him.

"I'm sorry Levi." The carriage was moving again.

"It's not your fault, Armin." He looked surprised. What did he think? I would kill him? "Erwin told me to trust you."

Another quiet carriage ride. Armin knew how to shut up. How many carriages have I been in which were so important? The one when I 'enlisted.' The one when I was adopted. Doubtless the one when I was orphaned as well. I don't remember that one.

We got off. What a disgusting prison. I could have spent my whole life cleaning and it would still be Eren's half-assed quality. Shit cell is too big for one person.

"Mikasa."What the fuck?"Hey, I've got to talk to you both."

"Go on." I don't think I said that alone.

What's so funny? Come on Armin. Tell us! "Well." Damn, what a creepy echo.

"Oh… right. You two had to be arrested for the deal to go through. But, once the MPs are gone we'll free you."

"What about Eren? Where is he?" Of course she'd ask that.

"He's imprisoned. It's the new Titan-shifter policy."Could she look more like a ticking time-bomb?

"He's fine." At least Armin knew how to defuse it (her?).

I guess that was all. To my area then. Hope Mikasa isn't talkative."Oh… you two are cousins." Armin? What? Cousins? Her? Oh yeah! She's an Ackerman to. Oh well.

"You mean you're an Ackerman."

Armin left. "Yeah."

"How don't you care?"

"I had guessed it was possible, but how does it matter?"Seems I made a point.

"I don't even know who you are."

I keep it that way. Then again, she is family. "Would you like to?"

"Sure."

I could use this. "Alright, as long as you tell me what it is between you and Eren. And why."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, she does hate the way people wonder. Is it because we're related that I can tell what she feels? "Fine."

"I was in an orphanage for the first 12 years. I escaped and survived on the streets. One day a man found me. He took me to my father - Kenny Ackerman. I lived with him for 8 years and then was sent away. I formed a group in the underground city.. That's where Erwin found me."

"So you do belong here."

"No. Not after all I have done. Alright, your turn."

"Not yet. I have questions."

"Alright. As long as I can ask as well."

"Fine. Why are you a clean freak?"

"I don't really know. Dust and stains always bothered me."

"Wait a minute… Kenny Ackerman… Kenny… Isn't that Kenny the ripper?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. My turn?"

"Fine. I met Eren when he saved me from body snatchers."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." That's a first. Sarcastic sympathy.

"Shut up! Anyway, he taught me all I know and for that I am grateful."

"Grateful. Is that it?"

"Fine. It's not. I also feel he should live on, being the spirited fighter he is."

"Doesn't that just make your life harder?"

"Yes, but it makes him good."

She does have a point. His spirit is great. If only he had the skill to back it up. "Why are you his guardian angel?" Yep, she hated my word choice. Wait; nothing. It must be hard for her not to say 'because I love him.'

"His mother told me to."

"Oh. Really?" It would be funny if I could get it out of her. She is clearly in love.

"You think I'm in love, don't you?" Just a nod. I may have lit a fuse. Oops; silly me.

Wait. No explosion. "Maybe I love him. So what? I'm not going to try to do anything."

"Really?" Damn, that was easy.

"Yeah. I like him as an adopted brother."

"Well. You should learn to stay level-headed without him."

"But then who's going to save him? You? Where were you the last time he needed help?"

"Healing because I broke my ankle saving you!" Stay quiet! You know you were wrong.

"Sorry."

"Just stay level-headed."

That was it. I expected much more from long-lost family. Actually it's good she didn't freak. What's the point in freaking out? Thank god she is so understanding. Maybe she is like me. Now that I think about it, wasn't I like that when I was 16? She deserves to know. "You are a lot like I was."

Did she hear me? "Minus the weirdness about Eren."

"You still think that's weird."What? She thinks I would understand? Nod.

"I guess you really are a selfish jerk!"

Am not! "I just don't see the point in giving up my entire life for somebody that stupid."

"He is not."

It's annoying how defensive she gets over Eren. Kind of like a mother. "Is too."

"Is not."

Really. This? A seven year old's debate? "Like your judgement is unbiased."

Her grunt told me I was right.

"I really hope I don't end up like you."

That hurt. A bit. "If you spend the next four years with a serial killer, you might."

"Now I know what not to do."

"Really? Kenny was a fun guy."

"Weirdo."

What can I do if us cousins don't see eye to eye. "I do hope to train you. You have much potential."

"Thanks."At least she can respect skill.

The days went by pointlessly. I felt like a waste until Armin returned. At least I got to know Mikasa. If she were to die, I know what to say to her - and vice versa I guess. Also, I made her understand that Eren is not everything. Hopefully she can bear to leave him in prison.

I still don't understand why. All Eren did was show her the cruel world. I guess I never got shielded by parents. Still, I have saved her from her stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage was quiet as we left the prison. Then Mikasa had to break the silence. "Levi, how are you such a love expert anyway? " Armin looked shocked. I don't want to know what he thought she meant.

"Everybody had their ideas about you and Eren. I saw that they were probably right."

"Oh, you guys talked about Eren!" Armin seems relieved. "She admitted to be in love?"

"Please, let's leave this between cousins." I hope she liked that; her cousin brother helping her with her secret.

We were visiting Eren. It was the same cell from when I met him. Mikasa and Armin spoke to him first. Then I got a moment with him.

Wonder how lousy he feels. Not able to get his ass kicked by titans.

"What did you do to Mikasa? "

" Do? "

" She's different. She's not like an older sister any more. "

" Aren't you happy? "

" Why do you care? "

" I don't, you merely sounded unhappy. "

" What did you do? "

So he was happy. " I taught her reason. "

" What do you mean? "

" A gifted soldier like her should not lose function over an idiot like you. "

What was the noise down the hallway?" Mikasa? "

" Hey Eren, I forgot to tell you that he and I are cousins. "

The news spread over Eren's face visibly. Of course he cared. He was going to go crazy. Damn it!

"What! How! Are you crazy!"

"Shut up."Wait; she said it too. The look on Eren's face… that annoying brat.

"Alright, let's go. We'll get you out Eren."

He is clearly still not over it. "How does it matter that we're cousins?" I hope he realized that the significance he was giving this was empty bullshit.

The carriage was peaceful. The waves of the deal left. Everything seemed normal. But Erwin's dead and Hange is the commander. That weirdo's my boss. Mikasa broke the peace again.

"Have you ever loved somebody?"Her gaze was on me. 'Loved.' I don't even trust. But I have loved people - in a friendly; brotherly way. Isabella. Dead. My squads. All died. Erwin. Killed. Petra. 'Brotherly' love only? Dead.

In summary: "Every girl my age in the squad is either dead or Hange."

"No ghosts of the past?"

My expression probably changed. Images flashed in my mind... the orange hair, the dead eyes. "Ghosts, but ghosts only."

Even Armin looked sorry for me. "Is that why you're so closed?"

"It's why I no longer get attached."

That silenced the carriage once more.

We reached the squad. I put my things in my room there. They had collected my other things. I put on my uniform. It's never left me. "Don't get attached, Levi." Fuck you, Kenny. But you're right.

Orders had arrived before we did. Our next mission was to go to Shinshiga and find the secrets of Eren's basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later we set out from Trost (the people had made an underground path). 'Let the 57th expedition outside the wall begin!' There was none of that hope. Now we just left without causing a commotion. Hange and a few choice officials joined in. Hange wanted to be the first to see what Dr. Jeager hid from all of us.

I rode off in the front. We were in a simple column, the 20 or so of us. Somehow, even the four officials made the trek unbearable. Luckily, the Titans seemed quiet.

Wait? A person? Outside of wall rose? Who is it? I rode faster.

The figure seemed to wave. I halted by her. Petra? Petra's dead, retard.

"Captain Levi!"

"Who are you?"

"It's me! Petra!" No, it can't be.

"Prove it!" She looked aghast.  
"Why?! Don't you recognise me?" I do. That's the weird part.

"What did I tell Eren when we were being chased by the Female Titan?" Let's see who this really is.

"That all that's left for us to do is believe we made the choice we don't regret." What the fuck? This should be Petra. I should get Hange.

The officials caught up. "Who is that, Levi?" It was Hange.

"Petra."

"Let me see."

She dismounted and looked at Petra. Petra seemed confused. "I'll explain later." That should help.

"How are you sure, Levi?"

"She told that which only a member of my squad would know." Hange would understand.

"Well, then… Petra. What is the last thing you remember?"

She thought. "I remember a jolt on my back. Then, I was moving quickly into a tree." Her death was painless. Yet here she was telling us that. "Then I woke up near a bunch of titan-vomit and heard the horses coming."

Hange was looking at me, confused. "Well, she died up against a tree."

"I died? But I'm here." The confusion was difficult for everybody.

"Ok… Well… Levi, you take care of her for the duration of this mission. You knew Petra - see if this really is her. Also, make sure she does not get to see anything restricted." Damn it; mission before desire again.

"Ok Hange."

"We don't have an extra mount…"

"She'll ride with me." If this really was Petra, I'd have loved this prospect.

"Alright… Everybody! Saddle up!" The entire group caught up.

"Now can you please explain?" We were mounted. I went ahead again.

"You were dead. We didn't even have your body by the end."

"That's why you're suspicious. How long was I out?" 'Out.' Damn it! You were dead. Not unconscious or in a coma, fucking dead! "Like four months."

She was behind me on the horse. She held on to me firmly - there was no special tightness. Because of how our heights worked, her face was next to mine, in the corner between my neck and my shoulder. "Wow, so this is how riding out in the front looks." She'd never ridden out in the front. I was always in the front.

"Yeah." Don't trust her yet. It's so hard! Isn't this a miracle?

"The rest of the ride was silent. We reached Shinshiga by dusk. The desolation was saddening. Petra was evidently sad. She sniffed and commented on the lives which must have been ruined.

"The more you think about it, the harder it gets." I probably said that more for myself.

The group found a cellar which the Titans could not get to. I found a room to lock Petra up in after dinner. Hange came to me.

"So that's Petra?!"

"Maybe."

"Oh… yeah… maybe. But at least that's how she looked, right?"

"Yeah."

"How about the way she acts?"

"The more I look at her, the more she is Petra." This whole 'old Petra' vs. 'new Petra' is sad. What if there is no difference? How would I know?

"Keep unbiased." No shit. That what makes this hard. If it were anybody else, this would be easier. But no, it has to be the girl I loved (love? - this old vs. new shit!).

The next morning, I woke up and saw Petra still there. I wasn't dreaming, Hange saw her, so I wasn't insane, she hasn't escaped so she's not that bad… yet.

"Good morning Captain Levi." That still made my heart soar.

"Good morning Petra, how are you?" Have I ever done that before?

"I'm fine. Can I make tea?" What? Damn! Yet I have to doubt her.

"Sure." I led her to the makeshift kitchen me make in the cellar.

The tea was exactly the same as before. Just let today pass, in Trost we can prove that she really is Petra. She asked for a book, but I couldn't humor her. She seemed bored. Maybe it's why she was so keen on the tea.

The rest of the squad woke up. Hange took Mikasa and a few select soldiers to check the basement out. They returned in under twenty minutes and we left.

My thoughts were this endless cycle of she is Petra, she is not. I am sure, I am biased. Can't we all just appreciate the miracle? Whoever she is, she survived outside the wall for a while. I think I let a tear slip. It was all I could to to avoid crying out in frustration.

"What happened, Captain?" She noticed. She handed me a handkerchief.

Wiping the tear off, I took a deep breath. "I just wish I could trust you. The squad's not the same anymore - I wish we had it back. And now that some of it has come back, I can't trust it."

She took the handkerchief. "All the others are dead, aren't they?" I didn't respond, but she understood.

We entered Trost. Fortunately, the corps still had a sample of Petra's blood. They compared it. Physically, there was no old vs. new. It all came down to her allegiance officially, and her personality personally.

I walked into Hange's office. Petra was outside."How do we prove that she's still on our side?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea." Of course you do. "I'll give her Eren's key."

"Ok…" A bit trusting…

"If she keeps it for the next two days, I'll trust her and she may join your squad."


	5. Chapter 5

'Don't get attached, Levi.' Kenny was wrong - he missed a word. 'Don't get overly attached.' That made the difference. I would end up attached to Petra. I already was attached, it would get stronger.

The two days passed and she handed the key. The squad had a new member. Now, of course, came my mistake. I had let Petra die without knowing I loved her once. There was only one problem - when and how?

At five in the next morning, I realized how idiotic I was being. After a day of thinking and acting 'normal,' I had forgotten about her morning habits. I got dressed and rushed down, hoping I didn't look as bed-ragled as I felt.

"Morning Captain." Do I just tell her?

"Morning."

"Now that you all trust me… what did I miss?"

Just answer. "We caught the female titan, but she's in a crystal. And we haven't learned anything."

"So I died unnecessarily."

"Yes… Maybe... After that, the corps tried to capture the colossal and armoured titans."

"They were shifters to?"

"Yeah… I don't know what became of them." Given Ymir's story, Petra ate one of them.

"They escaped as well?"

"Sort of… But we got Eren back - they'd kidnapped him."

"Where is he?"

"We overthrew the government." Her eyes widened. "And he had to be imprisoned."

"You overthrew…"

"Long story."

"I don't mind. How?"

"We had a member of the Riess family in the corps. She became queen. We negotiated it over her father's life."

"That's it?"

"No… there were details." Like when I killed my father. "But, for most of them, I wasn't really involved."

"I'll ask somebody else." She paused, pouring tea. "When should I tell my father I'm alive?" Mr. Ral thinks she's dead. How could I forget?

"I guess you'll meet him eventually."

Can I just tell her? I should just tell her. What have I to lose? How to start? "Er… Petra?" She looked up. "I love you." Said it! Ok, now what. Petra put the tea down and came to the table. She was blushing. Was it our love or my love? Neither of us knew what to do. She hugged me and whispered in my ear "I love you to."

There were footsteps. I didn't want to notice; who cares about the future now? Then Mikasa walked in, carrying wood and an axe. Petra sprung away, and hurried into the kitchen, pretending to have been making tea. There was a loud clattering. I turned, and Mikasa was picking up her wood and axe.

"G-good morning, Mikasa. You want some tea?" Petra dispelled the awkwardness.

Mikasa took the tea. She was staring at us as Petra sat down next to me.

"Can you leave this a secret?" I realised she knew. Cousin telepathy.

"Ghost?" Mikasa asked, shifting her gaze. Petra was confused and curious - somewhat like the time she figured out she was resurrected, judging by her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The days went by in a flash. By the end everybody knew who . The mood seemed lighter, maybe because I wasn't as sad. Maybe because I wasn't mourning the girl I love.

A week later, orders came. At dinner, we began to discuss them. "We are summoned to Trost. Eren's free. He will join our squad. Petra must be tested for 'certain things.' That's all."

Armin spoke up. "I guess the things are whether you're a shifter or not - "

"What?!" Petra was surprised.

"When Ymir came as a human, she could do the same."

"So you all know how I would've come back?"

"Nobody told her?" Poor Armin. As boyfriend, I should get the honors. "I'll tell her."

Her gaze shifted. She looked so innocent. "You ate a shifter - either Ymir, Riener or Bertholdt."

I can't even describe the look on her. The guilt. The shame. The disgust. "Of course, we forgive you - they were traitors." She settled down slightly. I hope I helped. Everybody else was not accusing her. It made the whole affair easier.

The next day, we left. Petra complained about not sharing a horse. "That was great," I admitted.

We got to Trost in the night. The morning after, Petra and I were alone again. I was watching her. Sometimes just that was looked so relaxed and normal. Her making tea in the kitchen was the antithesis to the crazy, stupid world around us. That was when I got to really know her. Could anybody have had a more normal life? A normal family, a normal childhood and a normal girl at the end of it - that's who I'd end up with. I'd told her my past as well. She knew everybody. Her ears were better than Mikasa's, but maybe that was my opinion.

"I look pretty don't I?" She asked, noticing my stare. "Always."

"You know, it would be funny if I were a shifter."

"Why?"

"Remember how little I trusted Eren?"

"It's alright. I trust you. Hange trusts you." But I'd be in love with a shifter…. Actually, so what?

"I hope I'm not a shifter."

"Why?"

"I don't like the idea of being a titan. They're so disgusting." Had she been anybody else, I'd have said 'that's why you're alive.' But I couldn't. I knew how much she disliked that fact, as much as everybody forgave her for it. She was the first person whose feelings I really cared about.

Mikasa came down. This was the second time she'd interrupted our talks. Petra offered tea once more, but this time being less awkward, she asked Mikasa "What did you mean by the ghosts?"

"Levi once told me that there were ghosts in his life who he would've loved."

"I included friends."

Petra nodded. She knew my past well enough.

Eventually, we all gathered at Hange's office. It was Erwin's old one, which reminded me that he was dead. Eren was waiting there. He was about to freak out about Petra, but I shut him up quickly.

Hange lead us out to the courtyard. "Guys! Clear the courtyard. Except you, Petra."

Atop the roof, Hange called out: "Petra, your mission is to get the tree from the other end of the courtyard and move it here." The nodded reply was invisible.

Petra bit her right thumb. With a flash, Petra was gone and a titan appeared. The tree was moved quickly. Petra re-appeared out of steam. Using her gear, she climbed up. "Please never make me do that again."

That was all the certain things Petra failed, there may have been more tests. I was to meet Hange in her office.

I walked in. "Hey! How's Petra?"

"Great."

"That's it? Don't make the same mistake." The mistake of not letting Petra know I loved her. Hange said, she probably loved me back. Why does she have to be right about everything?

"I haven't."

"Oh? Good for you!"

"Thanks."

"How close are you guys?!"

"Close?"

"You know… kissing and …"

"Not yet."

"Take your time." With that, and the actual business of the survey corps, I left.

Petra was waiting outside my office. "Levi! Come with me!"

"Where?"

"To my father's."

"What? Why?" We weren't that far in our relationship.

"Oh… it's nothing to do with us. I had promised him that he'd meet you one day."

"Fine." I couldn't say no to her.

As we walked out, she held my hand. I guess this was the first time she could do that without being noticed. It felt nice. As we left, Eren walked by. Whatever, I didn't care about much.

We got to her father's house which was further inside wall rose. She knocked at the door when I remembered when I last saw Mr. Ral. 'As her father, I uh, … I was thinking it was probably too early for me to insist she get married, you know… she's still too young and has her whole life ahead of her, so...' He trailed off in my memory as he opened the door. "Petra!?"

"Hey, dad!"

"Wait… That's Captain Levi!"

"Hello." I hope he didn't bring up our previous conversation.

"Why didn't you come earlier Petra? Come on in!"

"Can I make you guys some tea?"

"Oh Petra! I missed your wonderful tea! Captain! Come on in."

"So, captain, how were the last four months?!"

"Busy."

"Not a man of many words, are you?"

"No."

"Has Petra lived up to your expectations?"

"Yes."

"Petra! You hear that! You lived up to his expectations!"

"Thanks, captain!" Petra wasn't going to tell her dad anything, so then why was I here? Whatever, more time with her, I guess.

Petra emerged with the tea. It was the usual, good tea. It was hard not to look at her as I did in the mornings.

"So, Petra, why didn't you write like you usually do?"

"I couldn't." She was going to tell him. But, it would take time.

"Why not?"

"I uh… I … was … I was dead." Quicker than I expected.

"Dead?"

"Yes."

"What! How!?" This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well… I don't really remember." The gazes turned on me. That's why I was here.

"You see, Mr. Ral, the day we first spoke, she had died."

"What?! But she's right here."

"In order to enter the walls without further casualties, we had to lighten the carriages by discarding the dead."

"What!?"

"It has been done many times."

"But then, how is Petra here?"

"I do not know precisely. The widely held theory is that Titans have an ability to transform dead humans into their species."

"So she's a Titan?!"

"Was. Upon eating a certain human type - the 'titan-shifter', Titans may become human, but with no memory of their Titan selves."

Mr. Ral was digesting the information. Why couldn't Petra tell him? "So this is my Petra?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"She knows things that only a squad member of mine would and the government has run tests."

He got up and hugged her. "Petra, I lost you once, don't go back." Please come back.

"Father…. I must. I still have a duty."

"Duty? What of your poor father?"

"You can be proud of all I will do."

After their conversation shifted to more mundane things, Petra said her goodbyes.

At the door, Mr. Ral stopped me. "Is that why you didn't speak?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Oh, and Mr. Ral, please tell nobody a word of what I told you."

With that I left. Petra took my hand again.

"The next time you do something like this, please warn me." Petra looked up.

"Sorry, captain." 'Captain'?

"Call me Levi - you're not always my subordinate." She smiled.

"It was a reflex."

"Which you haven't had to use much." Her grin broadened. Truly, of all the people I've deal with, Petra has been the least annoying. Even my mirror image - Mikasa, annoyed me more.

I was going to drop Petra off at her room before returning to work - so as not to arouse suspicions, we limited our time together at the base. As we walked by Mikasa's room, I realized that it was oddly quiet. In Mikasa's room, everybody was gathered. I stopped by the door as Petra also looked in. "What's up?"

Connie moved. "Captain, are you and Petra…"

"Am I and Petra what?"

"In a relationship." Jean completed the sentence. I looked at Petra, and wordlessly asked her to trust me. She replied silently, and I said "Yes."

The shock was immediate. I guess Eren told them. It was easier to reveal it this way. There was a chatter which ascended through the room. Petra and I left. "I hope you didn't mind my telling them."

"I did not." I nodded.

I left her at her room. I wish there was more to our parting. She'd just leave, and I'd tell her 'see you later' or something. A kiss. Kissing that face… We need to do more - I guess the first hurdle was jumped. But, I needed respect, so nothing too drastic.

I got to my room to be greeted by a pile of papers. More than half concerned Petra. It's not her fault the system can't handle the odd situations we deal with. There was a knock. "Come in." It was Eren. "What?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"Who cares?" I didn't anymore.

"I should not have told people what I did."

"Shit happens."

"Sorry."

"Leave." Eren left me to my paperwork. Maybe this is what makes me irritable. Paperwork. Half of it was about Petra's death and new life. She died four months ago! Did they lose my paperwork from then?

I was almost done, just a small report on today's experiment was left. Then came a knock. It was three? Four? I don't even know. "Who's it?"

"Petra." I probably gasped.

"Come in."

She entered. "I thought you would be awake."

"I didn't wake you up or anything, did I?"

"I woke up myself."

I looked at her, and it was almost as if I contemplated the entire universe. "I love how calm you look."

"Same."

"What do you love of me?" I didn't really mean to say that, but I was curious.

She thought. "Everything…" What can I even say? "What about you?" Now I have something.

"Everything as well."

"Don't just copy me!"

"It's too late to think."

"I'll ask again tomorrow." I had better come up with a response.

"Do you still have work?"

"Some."

"What is it?"

"Paperwork. It's about how you died." I doubt anybody got over this fact.

"How did I die?"

"All I saw was you on a tree, looking up. There was blood on the right of your face."

"It asks about the body…"

"Yes. I told you right?"

"If it weren't for that I'd still be dead." All's well that ends well. We were quiet for a while, but I didn't do any work. She looked lost in thought - I wish I knew her point of view.

"I guess I really am here because of a miracle." She moved away. "Why is it me?"

"Why not?"

"I wasn't the best in that squad. It should have been somebody else." It was guilt. That was her deep thought. How do I defuse this? She's wrong. I chose her. "Petra, if you were bad and undeserving, you wouldn't have been in the squad." That seemed to help. If only I always knew how she felt. That'd make life easier.

"I guess. It's just so confusing."

"Why?"

"What is my purpose, since I came back?"

"Isn't that for you to decide? Maybe, the world does not have a purpose for you."

"What?! Doesn't it have a purpose for everybody?"

I hugged her. "I believe it is up to you to come up with a purpose."

She hugged back. Her relaxation was palpable. "I guess I'll go back to sleep. Thanks." I hoped I was re-assuring. Wait… I could kiss her - now.

"Petra." I looked at her as I drew away slightly. I kissed her on the lips. She opened her mouth and made the kiss full, not just a dumb peck at her lips. It was warm and fun. The fun was probably why people did this. We were still kissing. I would never know how much time went by. Somehow it ended. She drew away.

"Good night, Levi." She was somewhat giggly - she'd transformed into a little girl. I'd guessed it was the excitement. Maybe she really loved me more than I ever thought. This was a great relationship.

"See you tomorrow." She giggled. Even I left joyous, but I guess that's not how I react to my great excitement.

I slept, deciding to leave the paperwork for later - it would've been odd to describe the death of the girl I just kissed. That was beautiful.

_AN: Sorry about the 'stuff'. It was HTML code for the fanfic - there must have been some error somewhere. Also, if you get something similar on your fanfic, just go back to the doc. The stuff should be there as well... just delete it out and update the chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7

In the week of the winter solstice, all survey corps member were given a holiday. I would be at the base for the whole time, because everybody else goes to their families.

The morning of the last day, Petra and I were alone as usual. She began to sit on my lap a few weeks ago, neither of us knew why, as she admitted; but it was more intimate and felt better - especially when she faced me. When she faced me we could kiss more easily and talk face to face - instead of me talking awkwardly at her back and her talking to the table.

"Levi, what are you doing over the break?"

"Nothing, you're going to your father's right?"

"Yeah… I want you to come."

"What?!" Why? The last visit wasn't great, but I'd go again if there was a reason.

"I want him to meet my boyfriend." I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"How long would you go for?"

"I can only go for a day… He's busy after that." That left us in a silence.

I broke the silence. "Petra, you never talk about your mother." Maybe this was some unknown abnormality in her life.

She shifted. Her gaze moved around. "She died in Shinshiga. My dad survived because he'd moved into wall rose - my mother was packing the old house." She was sad, so I hugged her.

"So your family is not that normal."

"You can talk!" She kissed me.

So, the next day, I walked to Mr. Ral's house again. The walk was much like the last time's.

Mr. Ral greeted us similarly. He knew that the corps has an off, so he wasn't as surprised - to see Petra.

"Captain Levi?"

"Please, call me Levi." Again, it's my name and I'm not here as a captain.

"Petra, isn't it rude of you to waste his time, bringing him here." He probably meant 'why is he here.'

"It's no trouble, Mr. Ral."

"It's just that, Petra should know - it is not good to bring a superior along for something so personal." Mr. Ral, being a parent still. Petra is 22, he takes his time.

"He's not just my commanding officer, dad." Mr. Ral took in what Petra said. He looked at me, I felt his evaluation of all he knew of me in that moment. He looked back at Petra. I followed his gaze.

"What?"

"He's my boyfriend." I did not know what to do. Mr. Ral was taking it in further, one of his guesses was proven correct. He looked at me, I nodded.

"Well, do come in, both of you." We entered. Petra told me she'd be as clueless as I'd be with this. I turned out to be her first boyfriend introduced to Mr. Ral. Maybe even her last… I'd see.

"I hope you don't mind, dad." Petra's girlishness was over the top. Yet, somehow, I wasn't annoyed.

He looked at me, snorted and jeered, "Mind?! How could I mind that my daughter is dating humanity's strongest soldier?" Petra tried to make me bet he wouldn't say that. I wasn't foolish enough to wager.

"Thank you." He did compliment me.

The talk switched to normal things again - how's the business, how's the corps.

"Oh, er Levi… Would you mind if I had a moment?" I stepped into the back room. Their conversation seemed to take forever. I looked at the paintings on the wall. All were generic drawings of imaginary hills or the royal palace.

"You can come back in now." Petra gestured toward the front room.

We had dinner and then left. This whole time was quite uneventful.

Outside the house, I asked Petra "What did your dad tell you?"

"I'm not to get married before 24… and 'don't do anything stupid.'"

"Stupid?"

She turned red. "I guess it's about having kids."

"Don't fear that." Kids. Wow, parents get concerned too easily.

"Overall, that did go well."

"Yeah." I guess her parent's approval was a good thing. It's hard to think about parents, about wanting to make them proud. Never had that problem (or goal).

Petra followed me to my room. I don't know what we'd do. Then I remembered - I owed Petra something. I opened my 'drawer of the dead.' I pulled out Petra's badge. I never thought I'd have to return these. "Petra, this was yours."

She saw it. "Thanks." She put in her pocket. She looked at the other badges. The drawer wasn't full, but crowded. She felt sorry for me, I guessed by her hug and soft kiss. I closed the drawer.

I closed my eyes. "Sorry, I'll be a bit boring right now." I sat down and closed my eyes.

"It's ok. I wasn't planning on doing much." I opened my eyes. She'd hung her jacket on my coat rack. She was on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Nobody's around. I thought we could do more." It had been months since we last gotten more intimate. I would love to do something like that. I lay next to her. "But nothing stupid."

"Stop being my dad!" This confident Petra was interesting. She'd never really mocked me, or anything of that sort.

"Am not."

"Just kidding." I knew. She turned over and hugged me. It felt weird - hugging her sideways, in my bed. I'd wanted this. I hugged back. We lay there in each other's arms. We fell asleep.

The next morning, we lay there. Petra woke up in front of me. There was a quick look of confusion which darted across her face. "Morning Levi." We kissed. She began to get up. "Don't move if you don't want to." She lay back down.

Over the week, the days and nights passed similarly. We got to know each other and I got introduced to a completely new Petra. Petra was confident, witty and even more charming than the reserved one. I loved this Petra even more. That was the most intimate we'd dare to get.


	8. Chapter 8

The two years flew by. The squad felt like my old one more and more. We won against more titans. We had a few missions outside the wall. Petra shifted once more to see if she could harden. Nobody understood the hardening. Eren somehow did it. He blocked off the hole and reclamation of wall Maria began. The entire idea was to kill as many titans as possible. These days went by much like those with the old squad. There was a rhythm to the war which couldn't be matched.

I had changed and trusted the squad enough with more personal things. Not contact with Petra, but talking about such things. Contact was still left to the mornings and nights.

In a week was Petra's 24th birthday - March 24th. I had planned something special.

That day was normal, until dinner. I asked Petra to get the command squad set up the entire thing - a banner and a cake.

"Surprise!" She reddened. We sang for her, she blew out the candles. We gave her gifts./spanWe had a great dinner. There was something special about this day./p

Afterwards, there was a pressing issue at the back of my mind. Petra was 24 - this meant I could propose. I wanted to. I was 38, so I couldn't wait much longer.

Two weeks went by before I decided - now or never. This was hard. Harder than the first kiss. That kiss was the build up to this. Titans were easier to kill than proposals were to make. I went to the jewelers of Trost district and picked up a ring. They forced a discount on me saying that it was an honor to know of humanity's strongest's wedding first.

I proposed in the morning, I decided it would be easier - we'd be less likely seen. I got down and Petra was making tea, as always. I entered the kitchen, and called for her "Petra." She looked over as I kneeled. Her face grew red, and I could feel her anticipation, coupled with my own.

"Petra, will you marry me?" Said it. I offered the ring. It was a simple gold circle, but I had the jewelers put the flugel der freiheit on it.  
"Yes." I put the ring on her finger. I never thought a ring so small could mean so much.

I got up, and before I could sigh my relief, she kissed me. She looked at the ring thoughtfully. "How is it?"

"Nice."

I had noticed changes in her personality. It was like she had layers. There was the Petra I'd always known - the kind, polite subordinate girl. Then came another, more confident, witty and funny one. The personalities mapped to whether I was 'Heicho' or 'Levi' respectively. I prefered the latter Petra - she was more interesting, probably because the former was somewhat fake.  
The day went by normally, until dinner, when people noticed the ring. Mikasa was the first to speak up. "Heicho, did you propose?" I looked around. I had forgotten about the ring and that Petra was wearing it. "Yes." Everybody congratulated me and Petra. As good as this felt, it was still one of the empty meanings people attached to things. There was nothing to our marriage but a promise yet to be completed.

The next day the completion began - the planning of our wedding. First, everybody else had to know - Mr. Ral and Hange particularly. Hange was my only friend outside of the squad.

We knocked on her office. She opened the door, saw us and beckoned us in. "What's up, Levi-Petra?"

"Levi-Petra?" I think we said.

"I presumed you both came as a couple, not as individuals, or Captain and squad member."

"Yes, we did…" Said Petra, raising her right hand slightly. Hange followed the motion, and noticed. That's the odd thing about engagement - you don't directly tell people.

"Oh my god!" Hange freaked out. Her babbling was not worth my memory. Until she stopped and regained some sanity./span"Levi! Can I be your best man?!"/p

"Sure." The babbling resumed. But, this time when it stopped, it was more permanent.

"Say, Levi, when did you actually fall in love?" When? It was before she died. The third day? Probably. "The third morning."

Petra blushed in memory. "Wow, same."

"So we were always in love, but too stupid to tell each other."

Petra laughed. "And all it took was for me to die!"

Hange was shocked, the reserved Petra would have never laughed at something like that. "Yeah, my stupidity." Hange was still wondering - especially now that I didn't join her in her surprise.

"Both of ours."

"I was in a much better position to tell you."

"Not really - I could've told you any morning - if I had the guts."

"True."

Hange was back with us. "Well, it wouldn't do to have you two in the same squad."

As we nodded our agreement, Hange thought. "Well, I could give you two different squads, but both in the same area. I could use this to launch the expansion."

"Expansion?" I asked, as Petra stared at Hange quizzically.

"We're building underground towns outside wall maria. With these, We shall build houses above the ground and make walls. You two can lead squads there."

We'd agreed, and the next day, we went to see Mr Ral. This time, we would tell him about marriage.

We came in much less awkwardly as Mr. Ral expected me.

I sat down, and Petra and Mr Ral hugged. As Petra sat down, she was stopped. "Wait, Petra, what's that on your right hand?" The ring, again.

"It's why we're here."

"Ok… go on…" I don't know if Mr. Ral really wanted to hear it.

"Levi and I are engaged."

Mr Ral almost looked shot. Petra sat on the arm of my seat and looked around, unsure of what to do. I had no idea either - thank god the only person I could have the same situation with was Hange. Petra was a little scared and she leaned on my shoulder.

Mr Ral looked up. "Congratulations, Levi… And Petra."

"Thanks," we both said.

"Well, Levi, I hardly know you. Tell me about yourself, about your folks." I looked up at Petra with foreboding - my past… If he knew that, would he still let Petra marry me?

Petra sensed my fear and slid into my lap. "Well, Mr Ral, as for my past, I have been in the corps since 844."

"Before that? I believe you are 38."

"Before that, I was raised in an orphanage until age 12, when I escaped and met my father."

"Met him?"

"He'd left men to watch over me."

"Powerful, was he?"

"In his way."

"What way?" He was not going to let anything slip, so I had best been out with it.

"He was Kenny Ackerman..." Mr Ral's face went through many shapes before he yelled "Petra! Get off him!" Petra stayed defiant.

"He's dangerous Petra!"

"Dad, I'm engaged to him!"

"Did you know?"

"The whole time." Mr Ral shifted.

"Did you ever kill anybody, Levi?"

"Yes." Petra knew. I'd eventually told her about it all - even Kenny's death.

"You knew that to, Petra?"

"Yes, father." She wasn't relaxed, in fact a little angry.

"So humanity's greatest soldier, is the son of humanity's greatest killer."

"Indeed." I hoped the 'humanity's greatest soldier' would outweigh the 'crook for 12 years' part of my life.

"Petra… what do you see in Levi?"

"Well.. everything, he's fun-loving, caring, intelligent…" Mr Ral looked unconvinced. "He's everything I look for."

"And Levi, why do you pick my Petra." Your Petra.

"Same, I find her perfect. She has an unmatched knack for dealing with people, and is the wittiest I know, beyond all her obvious traits." I was hinting at the two Petras I got to know.

Mr. Ral shook his head, shifted around and sat. "Levi, you did let her die once." I stiffened, he had me at that - I could've saved her, I felt it.

"Dad!" The yell drew me out of my shock. "It's not his fault. How many times must I tell you?!"

Mr Ral grunted. "You're too forgiving, Petra."

"It was my fault, dad."

"He's the captain."

"And he was away, dealing with other business."

My turn. "It would've been my pleasure to have saved her."

"But you couldn't."

"Because I had orders keeping me." A few more rounds went over until I said "And I do feel guilty. Some mornings, I have to touch her to remind me that it isn't some sort of dream. Other times all I see is her dead body." I didn't want to get into the details - the broken neck and line of blood.

After a long time arguing, Mr Ral relented. It was past midnight. We walked out, and safely out of earshot, I said "I'd trade that for paperwork any night."

Petra glared, but then her look softened. "That was the most respectful I've ever seen you."

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Oh, and Levi," I looked over, half expecting a kiss, "I figured something out."

"What?"

"You know how dust bothers you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think creases bother me the same way." That was weird. At least we shared the presence of a quirk.

"Is that why your uniform is always so perfect?" She nodded. The more I dealt with her, the more I realized we have in common. We liked the same people and activities. We did feel the same about most things, and we even had moments where others noticed these similarities. People thought that the angry Petra was a lot like me as well.


	9. Chapter 9

The next month went by in a flash. We'd planned the wedding and Mr Ral had a guest list of his own. We picked a field out between wall rose and maria. We'd set up a venue. Petra picked a dress and a matching tux for me. When I asked her about it, she'd tell me about the 'bad luck' in the groom seeing the bride before the wedding day. I didn't care. Luckily, there wasn't much corps work, although Hange may have played a role in that.

The day of our wedding was a decent day. The wedding did get annoying with all the stupid people. I'd brought the box of the dead, which Hange carried during the ceremony, and I kept during the reception. People asked me about it and I told all of them "These people would've been guests." Sometimes there was an 'instead of you fuckers.' in my mind, but with my squad, I thought, 'along with you guys.' It was sad, but necessary - we both knew that Erd, Gunther and Auro would've loved to be here.

Over the next four years, we had two children. the love factor did outweigh how annoying they were. As the years went by, juggling the kids with the corps got easier - largely due to our transfer. Petra worked as much as she could. I helped when I could. I never knew how much collaboration was involved in this. We went on a few expeditions just like old times. Our missions were to capture titans or get resources. The deaths were fewer, and the survey corps grew. The government did work afterall.

The years flew by even faster. Petra became my age, I became old. I became the oldest member of the survey corps, beating Auro at 50. The face of the corps changed as Eren, his wife - Mikasa (who'd have guessed) , Sasha, Connie, Jean and Armin were captains of their own squads. Our first child, a son, we'd named Erwin - he was 12. His younger sister, Isabella, was 9.

The years continued to streak ahead. I became 65, Petra was 51. The old squad members were in their forties. Erwin and Isabella were squad leaders as well. Under Hange, the survey corps swelled. Historia's reign was noted down as the most prosperous as humanity fought back and expanded. A new wall - wall Christa was almost completed. Inside the wall, there were underground bunkers, in case of emergencies. We lived outside the wall, under the ground. We'd moved steadily southwards. The swirling images of my life stopped and moved forward more steadily, on the day of my last expedition.

We were to go to another forest of tall trees and scout out a river which was said to flow there.

"20-meter class on the right, Heicho!" I looked over. It looked abnormal. "I'll get it." I didn't want them to face an abnormal on their first kill, like I did.

I looped around the trees and came out behind it. It had hair. "Hey, what's with the hair?" I loved talking to the titans at times.

The titan whirled around. I maneuvered onto a tree, higher than the titan could reach. "The hair? I don't know." It spoke?!

"You speak?"

"As do you." No shit, I speak, I'm human. Wait, this could be a shifter.

"Is there a person inside you?"

"No." A naturally speaking titan, or a lying shifter. Whatever it was, I should get Hange.

"How about this, we get our leader here."

"Okay."

"It'll take two days." I hoped this titan was intelligent and reliable enough to meet us.

I was about to set off, when it said "Wait, human, what are those machines?"

"Call me Levi." I paused. "These machines let us fly up to your height and kill your type."

"Kill us? Why?" Why. It asked why!

"Because you guys eat us."

"I see." This was really something Hange should do.

"My leader would explain this better."

"Two days, then… Levi?"

"See you then." What the fuck?

I sent the report to Hange. There was a system which used light to relay messages from wall to wall. Hange's reply was that she'd come.

The two days passed. Petra and all the squad members were excited to meet the talking titan.

We went to the meeting place. The titan, which was already seen, but never heard was labelled the beast titan.

"Hello, Levi."

"Hi. I bring my leader." I pointed to Hange. Everybody was shocked.

"Ah, leader, what may I call you?"

"Hange." Hange was over it and looked excited.

"So why do you kill us?"

"Because you eat us and we fear extinction."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, why do you eat us?"

"To reproduce." What? Titan sex was eating people?

"How?"

"Your dead can be made into us." I looked at Petra.

"How?"

"I possess the power."

"So that's what happened to me?!" Petra couldn't help but yell out.

The beast looked at her. It snorted. "I remember you! 29 years ago, you were dead! The perfect specimen as well!" It thought for a while. Petra looked shocked. "But how are you human?"

"Eating a shifter makes the titan get that ability." Hange spoke.

"Shifter?"

"A human that can morph into a titan."

"That exists?"

"Petra, show him." Petra sighed, jumped off the tree and transformed mid-air. She waved as a titan before transforming back and climbing up. The beast looked disgruntled. Hange thought and then asked: "If your type never dies, then why do you need to reproduce?"

"We had a disease affect us which is why we first came."

"Surely by now you've recovered the losses?"

"But if we do all the reproduction we can, we'd have the greatest population."

"But if you kill all humans, you'd never be able to reproduce. Then, if the disease strikes again you'd never fight back."

The beast thought. "Then we should protect you." Wait, what?! Had this not been the real world, but a play, I'd have been laughing.

"Yeah, and let our population grow."

"I should get the guild."

"Guild?"

"The others like me, we make all the decisions."

"I should get our ruler as well."

"You all are ruled by only one person?"

"Queen Riess."

The beast nodded. "I presume she'd take two days to arrive?"

"How long would the guild take?"

"Four days - I must get them."

"Until then, … what may I call you?"

"Guild master of town, or just town."

Hange stayed with us. The kids missed this - they were stationed far away and quite busy. We discussed the whole thing at length, until dawn. Hange saw a way for humans to regain earth. Petra saw her saviour. I saw the complete weirdness around.

The Queen arrived three days later. She wanted to speak to Hange, thus dined under our roof. Now, there's a pun in saying that Petra served the Queen. She did thank me for my sternness when she decided to be Queen.

The next day the government (Queen and advisors) met the guild. Hange led the discussion as she knew the most about the beast.

We learned that the titans were just sacks for the dead over the long discussion. The guild and government agreed on a peace. The peace was, as Hange simplified for me, that the titans would move to an island and that every year, to keep up their population, we'd give our criminals over to replace their dead. The guild saw that there was no reason to increase their population, and the agreement was made. By nightfall, the Queen signed an official treaty.

The next day, as the guild was to leave, Petra and I got permission to speak to 'town.' Petra caught up and called "Guild master town!"

"Ah, you… What is it?" Town knew Petra.

"Call me Petra. I was just wondering, what did you mean by the perfect specimen?" Petra thought that this would help with her survivor's guilt.

"Ah. That is that the body is not in pieces and not cut much. You were perfect in that your spine was all that was really broken. The rest of you was intact. Also, you weren't dead for too long."

"Thank you." Petra and I left. I hoped it helped her to know.

A survey was posted, asking people about what they knew of the land, to find an island. Armin came forward with his book. As friends, Petra and I were placed in the northern search party, which headed west for the most part. Armin navigated.

We reached a desolated city. It was ruins which were barely recognisable. There were trees, ivy and wildlife everywhere. There was a random metal tower-like thing, three times taller than wall maria. Armin called the place 'Paris.' The book said that this was some old city in the old country called 'France.' We spent a night there and headed north. So far a year went by.

One day, after months of travelling north, we caught up with the north-west party. Eren was there, and he called out. "Armin! You should see the sea!" An hour later, we reached the sea. As Armin described it, it was this wide blue expanse of salty water. Using a telescope, we found a large island on the other side. The book called this 'Britain.' Hange was notified. We spent two years waiting. Hange came. By this point, Armin though up a way to get the titans across. We learned that titans float, and that the guild masters could push hundreds at a time. The titans were counted as they were shipped. We accompanied the titans in rowboats as they crossed.

By the time Hange arrived, most of the titans were gone - the guild masters remained to say good bye. The deal was sealed. Hange told us that the southern party hit upon mountains, where they found a scientist's bunker. It had books on all the technologies which used to exist. There was this thing - 'electricity' which powered objects. Hange spoke of the railroad, and told us that one was being built to connect us to the walls. Petra and I stayed as the leaders of the town, as did many others, who invited their families. The journey was cut down by four months by the time Hange returned to Trost.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up. There was sun in my eyes and sand under me. I was at the beach, on vacation - we retired and planned to come back every summer on vacation. We lived in Trost. I rolled over and saw Petra lying next to me. The ginger hair I saw for most of this - weird recollection of my past, was almost all white. I realized that I had been recollecting. Why? Petra wanted to write a biography of me. I told her not to, but now I see that one might be interesting. "Petra." She rolled over. I was half expecting the smooth, 24 year old face when her 67 year old one looked at me. "You should write it."

"Okay."

"Also, write a part about why I said yes."

"Why?"

"It should be my perspective - it'd let people understand how I thought." She nodded. "And write about yourself, and the family."

"But the book's about you."

"Well, I want that there, so they understand."

That's all that Levi told me to write.

It dawned on me later that the family was probably Levi's proudest achievement. But, that ends the 'why' section of this biography.

I did ask Levi why the memories were quite random. "I guess it's how I opened up," he told me. Which was true - Levi got connected to the world with his cousin, Mikasa, and then me.

The inclusion of certain things was based on how he valued them, he revealed. There were some omissions because of their vulgar nature.

Levi also changed his style because he realized that unadulterated thoughts make a bad story. This is why around chapter 4, the narrative voice shifts. He may have also felt differently about the events, but that's just my wishful thinking.

Another note on the style - I tried to put in blank lines where the subject, time or person changed but it was difficult to follow the one-word thoughts Levi included.

The narration also glosses over many of the bouts of depression both he and I shared. There were several over the years, and the omission is due to the fact that he didn't recall that in his story. These bouts were a combination of survivor's guilt and the missing the dead.

Levi has also noted that the time skipping was exactly what happened on that afternoon at the beach. The rebirth of humanity was glossed over because it had nothing to do with the why. The part about the deal was included, according to Levi because "it was important, and we'd finally won."

Before I close off on Levi and write about us alive Ackermans and what we did after his death, I want to write about him a little more.

The one thing I did not get to describe was his personality. He was obviously (as seen throughout the book) short and rude. As I described him once (I believe to Eren): "He's not what people expect to see, you know. He doesn't look like the flawless hero they imagine, starting with his short stature. He's also unexpectedly tense, rude and unapproachable." That shows only the two shallowest layers of understanding. The first is if you've heard of him - 'humanity's greatest soldier.' If you've read this, spoken to him or any such thing, my quote was probably nothing new, and you were at the second stage. The third is where, I believe the squads - the old and the new ones with me in them, reached. At this point, one could discern Levi's feelings, regardless of his inexpressive face. There were small clues - twitches at the corner of his lips of joy, slow blinks of sorrow and his raised eyebrows of surprise or anger. Then there is the fourth stage, where one could react to his expressions correctly at all times and know why he feels the way he feels. I believe I have been at this stage for 67 years. This is probably why Levi notes that I am not too annoying - because I always knew how to react.

Another thing, I leave off physical descriptions for the most part to let you imagine him. Here I would like to write how I remember him. The pictures of him were taken after the turned 70, thus everybody may find it easy to remember the old, wrinkled, white-haired Levi. When I think of him, my mind sees the 32-year-old Heicho I fell in love with on the third morning. Levi had a smooth face. The shape was the same as in the picture, but instead of the wrinkles and white hair, Levi had deep-set eyes and black hair. His hair was parted in the middle and fell with a curve out, over his face. The hair was bouncy (I tested this) and stayed in this shape regardless what Levi was doing. He was much more muscular than portrayed as he was humanity's strongest.

Also, one more anecdote. I will be brief. It's about Levi as a captain and a boyfriend, and I think it helps people understand some of the bipolarity he and I had to put on.

This took place after the winter solstice when I introduced Levi to my father as my boyfriend. One night, Levi came into my room. I shared a room with Sasha, and thus we normally didn't meet there. This time, Levi climbed over me and wrapped himself around me. "Levi, Sasha will notice." I tried to warn him. All he told me was "I want you so bad." Of course, we didn't violate my father's 'nothing stupid' rule. But Levi spent the night with me.

The next morning, I woke up late and noticed Levi still around me. His face was on mine and I couldn't move without waking him up. Sasha stirred. Shit! I shook. Levi woke up. "What is it?"

"Get out, you'll get caught." All he did was kiss me. "It's your reputation, not mine." I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps. Levi was going to get caught with me. The squad was going to see. Could he hope to get respect? There was a slight murmur. I decided to pretend to sleep and let Levi deal with this. Levi stirred. "What are you guys doing?" The edge in his voice made me a little scared as well.

"Heicho, we did not realize you were that close." It was Jean.

"Listen, brat, I love her. It is not something to be gaped at, I am human as well." This was odd, did he want to lose respect? "In half an hour, I expect us to stop being human, like everyday." Everybody stiffened. "In half an hour, I will do what I do - pretend not to care. You will see, just like everyday, I will not touch Petra. I will not treat her is what I hope to show you. While you may fight titans as a machine, you need time to stay human. Use that time wisely because it is short in the survey corps." There was a silence. Armin stepped forward, judging by the creak of the wood.

"Thank you, Heicho." Armin needed this because he had no family and little 'human' time.

"Hey, guys." There was a mocking tone in Levi's voice. "I'll prove it to you, even the kindest of us has another side." He meant me. He gave me a squeeze. "Oi, you, I know you're awake." I got furious, now he was taking this too far. I understood his using me as the cause of a speech, but now what did he want?

I jumped up and said, in an aggressive tone, "Levi! What do you want?!" Everybody looked shocked. I just realized I addressed him as Levi and yelled at him in front of the entire squad.

"See? Had we been soldiers, I'd have slapped her and told her never to do that again. But right now she's my girlfriend, so I don't care." That's what he wanted. I calmed down.

"All right, I hope you guys don't mind, I need to change - Heicho did give us half an hour of which ten minutes have been wasted. Please leave." Jean was staring at me. I was wearing the least amount of clothing any squad member had ever seen me in. "Jean, stop being perverted."

"And there's the other Petra." Levi kissed me and left, leading the squad out. The squad learned how to become friends and realized that there was a life beyond the fighting. Unlike the old squad, these people never enjoyed life and were all hardened by the loss of wall Maria. They needed to calm down before they burnt themselves out. This is how, as a boyfriend, Levi was a captain to the squad, even when wrapped around me in bed.

With that ends all that I could fit in this book about Levi. I could add anecdotes - like the time when we came up with an excuse to ditch Hange with our eyebrows, or the time we tried to imagine Erd, Gunther and Auro at our dinner table, or any weird little conversation that comes to mind. But, without being too long and garrulous, I must omit certain days. It is sadly impossible to contain one man's every thought or one relationship's every moment on paper.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes there is still more to this book. This is the section Levi demanded about after his death and the rest of us Ackermans. If you don't care, thanks for your consideration, you may consider the book finished.

After Levi died, I added his flugel to the box. This became an Ackerman tradition. Any Ackerman can add to the box. The family, all three generations of us (the grandchildren were in their late 20s), went into mourning for a week. The week was slow, sad and one of the worst things to remember.

Two weeks after Levi's death, all of us survivors, but myself, resumed normal lives. Levi and I had settled down in Trost with Eren and Mikasa. Some days, their grandchildren (they didn't have all that they'd expect yet) would also be there. It was like living as a joint family - especially around Christmas. At this point, I had just began to realize that my old purpose - to keep Levi safe and happy, was fulfilled. And, the sooner I died, the sooner I'd see him.

That Friday, I'd taken a knife and held it to my chest on the bed. I looked around and paused. As I held the knife, almost in the old salute, I thought, die saluting what?

I held the knife, and heard the door open. Mikasa was worried about me - she could probably see my depression, so she managed to get a pair of house keys and kept me company on most evenings. Now or never! "Petra!" Do it! Mikasa walked up. "Petra!" She reached the room. "Petra, what are you doing?!" I could've just done it.

"Joining Levi!" Mikasa sat next to me.

"Why?!"

"I have no purpose here and I love him!"

"What was your purpose?"

"To keep Levi happy and safe."

"But what about his and your children. Don't you have a purpose towards them?" I did. I put down the knife.

"I do."

"Keep them safe." With that the scene ended. There were days I denied his death. Others, I was inconsolable. For the most part, I tried to keep a level head. After 67 years of living with somebody, you tend to forget everything they do, and when they're gone it's a surprise how many things are undone. You also forget things you don't need to do. Many mornings, I serve two cups of tea without realizing that there is no second person to drink it.

I wrote this book. I hope to have it published by the time I die. There were some sentences which took me a week as I'd cry after every word and have to call it a day - especially the chapters when I first met him in the old squad. Everybody helped, even old people from the squad came to help with some parts. I must thank everybody for their help, and thank Levi for being such a beautiful subject.

The years drifted by. Now I'm 91. Unfortunately, women tend to live longer than men. Also, I had spent less than a quarter of my life before dying (for the first time).

Erwin went on an expedition to explore the rest of the world. He's never been back. His children accompanied him.

Isabella works for the government and visits monthly. Her children both are on Erwin's expedition. I imagine that they all have a great time together.

Mikasa has her own grandchildren. They are all members of the survey corps, with its new goal of exploring the entire world. Mikasa and Eren's children are also in the corps, but now serve in back offices.

That is where the Ackermans are. Sorry if you found this chapter to be too focused on me, I just happened to be the easiest Ackerman to write about (Mikasa and Isabella didn't accept my offer of a chapter on them, and the paragraphs I had were too long for them). Hopefully this book has been fun and enlightening, and hopefully you understand the man I have loved for 73 years.


	12. Chapter 12

About the Author:

Petra Ackerman (828-920) was raised in a middle-class family in Shinshiga district. At the age of 12, she enlisted into the corps, with the goal of serving humanity in its struggle against titans. At the fall of wall Maria, her mother was killed, but her father lived on inside wall Rose. This strengthened Petra's resolve in her fight and she graduated fourth in her class. She was the only person to join the survey corps from her batch.

By the battle of Trost, Petra had joined the most elite survey corps squad - squad Levi. At age 22, fighting the female titan, Petra was killed with the rest of squad Levi.

Four months later, Petra became the first and last resurrected humans by the power of a beast titan. Upon resurrection, and the confirmation of this miracle, Petra re-joined squad Levi, which had changed dramatically.

Two years later, Petra married Levi Ackerman (the subject of this book). Since then, Petra worked for the corps tirelessly, while raising two children. The corps changed its goals to expansion and Levi and Petra were among the first to live outside wall Maria.

As her children were raised, Petra suffered from depression resulting from the loss of comrades and the confusion with her miracle. Yet, the family prospered as the children joined the corps when they were of age.

Years later, Petra assisted in the deal with the titans, ending humanity's war. After this, she and Levi reached Calais. Here she served as deputy mayor for a few years before moving back to the walls. Eventually, Petra retired with high honors and lived with Levi. She wrote after his death, and died peacefully at the age of 92. Hopefully she has reunited with all those who she has lost. May their spirits rest in peace.

_AN: This is the end... I hope y'alls enjoyed it._

_A few notes:_  
_1) In case you didn't realize, this is the ending of Levi's biography written by Petra. The POV's might get confusing..._  
_2) All my author's notes are hidden in Petra's POV (chapter 10, basically)._  
_3) I wish Snk were actually this happy - I actually hope the ending is similar to this._

_May their spirits rest in peace._


End file.
